Hitachiin: Radio
by Hippyemo52
Summary: Summary: Hikaru calls into a radio station and tells them his big secret about Kaoru. What's the secret and what should he do? Hitachiincest HikaxKao


**Summary: **Hikaru calls into a radio station and tells them his big secret about Kaoru. What's the secret and what should he do?**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club!  
**Warnings: **Hitachiincest, Swearing/Cussing, um… Me.

**xXxCOOL TRANSTIONxXx**

Hikaru Hitachiin had been trying ignore the truth for a while now. For a couple of months, too. He refused to tell anyone how he felt. He had even brought a sweet, innocent Haruhi into his dilemma. But, even after all the distractions, he couldn't deny it any longer.

"I'm in love with my twin brother!" He screamed into the phone, sitting up from the closet wall he was leaning on. There was a long, dreadful silence on the other line.

"Well," the talk host mused. "We've never had one of these before." Hikaru sighed. This was hopeless. Why the hell was he wasting his time doing this anyway? He could be practicing the Host Club act. At least that was close to love… He guessed. "So people," the announcer yelled excitedly. "What do you think this anonymous caller should do? Call us with some answers after the break!" Commercials blast through the small radio.

"Hey bud," The announcer says through the phone.

"Yeah, what is it?" The elder twin asks, turning the dial on the radio down.

"Look. I have nothing against you loving your brother alright?" Hikaru flushes, crossing his arms. "But some people will. Not might. _Will. _And I will do nothing to disagree with them; I don't want to lose any listeners. Understand."

"Understood, sir." Hikaru mumbled, mocking a salute, knowing that the man couldn't even see it but he didn't really care. The man chuckled.

"Alright then. I hope we answer your questions, lover boy." The announcer says, almost hopefully. "Call back anytime, ya' hear?"

"I hear."

And with that the two hung up.

Hikaru sat anxiously in the small, dim closet. He tapped his foot – hey, he was practically humping up and down – and wondered when the commercials would end. In what seems like forever, a familiar voice welcomes the listeners back to the program.

"OK! So first caller, what do you think this lover boy should do?"

"YOU FREAK!" A frantic woman screams over the phone. Hikaru throws his head backwards and groans inwardly. Like he hasn't heard this before… "HOW COULD YOU LOVE YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD? ESPECIALLY A TWIN! YOU'RE A SICK MONSTER! YOU-"

"OOOKKKK!" The announcer laughs nervously, hanging up on the woman. Hikaru smirks. He sarcastically held up a finger. One listener gone, twenty more to go. "I now need an aspirin… Thank you caller one! Now onto caller two!"

Caller two was the same. S were caller three, caller four, and caller five. Hikaru almost lost hope until caller nine – the last caller at that – said something he wasn't expecting.

"Just tell him." The girl said.

_Tell him?_ Hikaru thought, his face burning.

"If he really is your brother and he loves you as much as a brother should, he should understand." She said. Hikaru could feel a sweet smile on her face.

_Tell him._

Hikaru blinked.

_Tell him?_

He blinked once. Twice. Three times. Four.

Suddenly a huge smile appeared across his face.

_Tell him!_

Hikaru shoved the closet door open and ran up the stairs to his brothers' room. He ran up two steps at a time, not caring he made tons of noise. After a couple of seconds he was at the top of the stairs. He stopped.

_Wait… Tell him?_

Hikaru frowned.

_Fuck!_

He began to retreat, when Kaoru came outside of his room.

"Hika-_kun_? He asked innocently and oh-so-cutely. "Where have you been all morning?"

"Eat." Hikaru said quickly. Kaoru gave him a 'what-the-fucking-hell' look. "I mean. Eating. Pocky." He held back a wince. He didn't want to imagine how stupid he sounded. "Damn, that stuff is so good." He finished with a twitching smile. Kaoru just blinked at him and then, suddenly, broke out in laughter.

"You're so simple minded, Hikaru." He giggled. Hikaru grinned and bounded towards him, pushing the door violently open. Kaoru practically squealed and fled toward his bed. The older twin pushed him back on the bed and tickled him, growling playful insults. The slightly younger twin just laughed and tried to push him off.

"S-Stop it, Hikaru!" Kaoru choked out between sputters of laughter.

"Shut up, you bastard!" Hikaru threw back, smirking childishly.

"Well, anonymous caller!" Hikaru froze. His eyes widened and they darted towards his brothers' small orange radio. The elder gulped and sat up. Kaoru looks worriedly at his brother and touched his cheek, gingerly, rubbing up and down.

"Hikaru, what's wrong?" Kaoru asks, looking over to the orange radio.

"I hope we answered your question! I guess we'll keep debating it; thanks for your awesome problem. And for those who just got on with us, I'll play it again for you." Hikaru's heart stops as his horribly desperate voice sounds over the radio.

"_I'm in love with my twin brother_!"

Hikaru's eyes dart towards his brothers' shocked face. Kaoru turns to Hikaru, slowly, flushing a bright pink color. His hand falls from his elder brothers' cheek. Hikaru's eyes fill with rare tears.

"Kaoru!" He sobs. "I'm so sorry! I'm an idiot! I know you hate me now, but I couldn't hold it in any-" Without any warning, soft, pink lips press against an identical pair of soft, pink lips. Both lips form around one another. The slightly younger brother pulled back and buried his face into his brothers' neck.

"Hika-_kun. _It's alright." He mumbles, rubbing his brothers' back reassuringly. "I love you too." Kaoru pulled himself closer to his older brother. "I always had. I always will." Hikaru smiled, wiping the sadistic tears from his eyes and new happy ones started to form.

"Kaoru," He whimpered, letting the younger male settle in his lap. They sat like that for almost a minute - Kaoru's face in the crook of Hikaru's neck and Hikaru's hand in Kaoru's lap – until Hikaru ruined the silence.

"Shall we have a sex?" Hikaru says with a chaste grin.

Kaoru returned the grin. "We shall."

And they did.

**xXxCOOL TRANSTIONxXx**

:DDD /shot

EVERYDAY I IMAGINE HIKARU DRUNK ON THE PHONE TALKING ON A SEX LINE TYPE THING AND KAORU FINDS OUT AND THEY HAVE PASSIONATE SEX. IT'S JUST WHAT I DO. /kicked upside head  
Oh shit… My uncle just came over… And I'm sitting on the toilet typing…  
ANYWAYS:  
Yeah. This is my first Hitachiin bros fic and I know I suck at their personalities… But y'know I try.  
NOW MY FELLOW DUDES WHAT SHOULD I RATE THIS?  
Hmm…  
M  
or  
T

**M**  
or  
**T**  
?

Jeez, last time I messed up on the rating and you guys were like: "ARGH DIS SHOULD BE M. GYAH."  
*shiny eyes* Gaiz… I'm still new here… *tear* Give me a break, dammit. D:  
LoL, my uncle just left and I screamed "SHE'S A BRICK HOUSE" and he screamed "MIGHTY MIGHTY" back. OMFG I LOVE HIM SO MUCH.  
Yeah.  
I'm blabbing.  
I go now.  
LoL See ya.


End file.
